This invention relates to devices or fixtures for holding automotive engine parts while work is performed thereon and more particularly to piston and connecting rod assemblies for the removal and installation of piston pins.
It has been the prior practice to strongly clamp or otherwise subject the pistons to considerable pressures while the piston pins were removed therefrom or installed therein. Such practice resulted in deformed pistons or damage to the bores in the pistons through which the piston pins were forced. Piston pins, also referred to as the wrist pins, have been generally made of hollow case-hardened steel members, whereas the pistons were made of softer metal, usually an aluminum alloy, and were frequently damaged by improperly forced piston pins. In addition, during this operation the pistons were subjected to strong clamping pressures as their wrist pins were either forced into or out of the bores of the pistons and connecting rods, and a great deal of care had to be exercised in order to avoid damage to these parts. It is apparent from the foregoing description that there has been a need for an improved tool or fixture for removing and installing piston pins in pistons and connecting rods of automobile engines.